A belt retractor having the aforementioned features is known, for example, from DE 10 2008 059 386 B3, wherein a one-part pretensioner drive wheel is pushed onto the profile head and is secured thereon by use of a special bearing ring, onto which the shaft body is rolled in its movement relative to the blocked profile head. A multitude of parts are thus pushed onto the profile head during assembly.
Insofar as EP 0 755 340 B1 discloses a two-part configuration of the pretensioner drive wheel, it teaches the direct connection of the pretensioner drive wheel to the shaft body in order to wind the belt strap. The use of a force-limiting torsion bar and a profile head for vehicle-sensitive or belt-sensitive fixation of the shaft body on the side of the pretensioner drive wheel is not disclosed.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to solve the problem described with reference to the prior art and especially to disclose a belt retractor that is easy to assemble and has a small space requirement.